Broken Petals
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: COMPLETEThis is the sequel to Unshed Tears. Its about what happened before Botan and Kurama were married. It has everything that was summerized at the end. I hope you like! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

-Broken Petals-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
A/N: Here it is! The sequel to Unshed Tears! Can't believe it? Well, here's proof!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama watched Botan curiously. She had strange ways of doing things, but that only made him love her more.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked curiously, peering over shoulder.  
  
"Go away! I told you before not to look!" She hissed with a secret smile. "Shoo!" He pretended to look hurt, his youkai side taking over.  
  
"So much for my all-time dream.." He paused, adding a desperate note to his voice. "My mate won't even tell me what she's doing! You've been sitting there for over an hour!" He was pleading with her now.  
  
"Hush!" Botan said with a smile. "You should know better than to come in here when I'm doing something."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Nevermind what I'm doing!" She said, shaking her head. "You can't even be reasonable enough to listen to me when I say 'go away'." She giggled at his curiosity. She had done this on purpose. She was really reading a letter from Keiko and Yuusuke, who were on vacation.  
  
"Its a letter!" He said angerly. "You didn't even tell me that we got a letter!" She laughed at him.  
  
"Of course I did, sweety. I told you yesterday, but you were too intent on setting up more of our wedding. Sit down right here and read it, if you must." She giggled. She had been so happy since he had proposed to her.  
  
"Did you read it yet?"  
  
"I haven't even got halfway yet, thanks to you." She said, lightly slapping his arm. He picked the paper up and began to read it. He paled visibly when he reached the middle and toward the end. "What is it? Whats the matter?"  
  
"They need Hiei and me to go to Makai with Yuusuke.. Kuwabara is already there waiting for us.." He saw Botan's eyes cloud with tears. She got up and ran out of the room. This was the last thing she needed right now. A fight. "He said I have to go within the month. We'll get married sometime within this time limit." He had chased after her and found her in a corner beside the couch.  
  
"I don't want this to start up again!" She cried brokenly. "No more dangerous fights.." She cried into his chest softly. He hugged her to him and sighed softly.  
  
"I know this is the last thing we need right now, Botan. I have to go, though. I'll take you to Keiko's when I leave." His soft voice brought her back to him. She knew he didn't want to leave but he had to help his friends.  
  
"I suppose they were right in asking this of you. Everything happens for a reason." She pulled away from him and got up. "I was being stupid and I wasn't thinking." She wiped her tears away and frowned. "Besides, I'll have Keiko and Yukina with me. Not to mention Shizuru.." She smiled sadly.  
  
"You'll have all of them with you. I promise that I'll be back." He said with a small smile.  
  
"You better. I'll never forgive you if you leave me here." She said quietly. He smiled wider and brushed her bangs from her from her face. "The sooner you leave the better." She turned away from him and walked to the phone. She ran her hand over the back of it then picked it up. "I'll call Keiko and tell her that you're leaving."  
  
"Okay." He watched as she fumbled for the right numbers with fond sadness.  
  
"Keiko? Oh, hello, Shizuru.. Yeah. I'll be over in a few." She put the phone back on the cradle and stood there for a while. He knew she was crying again.  
  
"I love you, remember that." He said softly, pulling her closer to him. She shook with sobs. She turned around and buried her face in his chest again, inhaling the beautiful scent of roses for maybe the last time.  
  
"We'll get married when you come back.." She whispered. He pushed her back gently and glanced at her face. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
"Its a deal." He let go of her and walked to their bedroom. He came out about five minutes later, looking like the fighter she had grown to love.  
  
"Be careful." He smiled.  
  
"I'm going with you to Keiko's." He said with a smile. "I'm not just going to leave now." She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Botan knocked softly on the door and waited. Yukina opened it and smiled sadly. She invited them inside and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Keiko isn't doing so well. She's upset." Botan understood her pain. They all understood.  
  
"Figures. Yuusuke going off fighting again." Botan bit her lip and hid her eyes in her bangs. Kurama sensed her discomfort.  
  
"I'd better be leaving." He said just as the other two girls came into the room. "I promise I'll be back, love." He kissed her softly on the lips and she responded instantly.  
  
"Bye." She whispered. He smiled reassuringly at her then walked out. As soon as he was out the door, Botan broke down.  
  
"Calm down." Shizuru said, resting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It'll be okay." Keiko glared at her.  
  
"Let it out, Botan. C'mon, lets go into my room so that we can talk about it." Keiko was feeling a little better about Yuusuke leaving than she had when she was holding it in. They went into Keiko's room and Botan sat down on the bed next to Keiko.  
  
"He promised me that he'd come back and we'd get married.." She sobbed. "I wish that it would be true.. but they're heading off into dangerous territory."  
  
"I know that, Botan, but you have to believe that they'd come back. You have to believe in them." Keiko rubbed her friend's back.  
  
"But that isn't all.." Botan cried harder. "He doesn't know.."  
  
"He doesn't know what?" Keiko was confused. They told each other everything.  
  
"I just found out yesterday.. before the letter even came. I was planning on telling him." She stopped and took a few deep breaths. "After he told me what the letter was about.. wait.. why did you come back again?"  
  
"I thought that I'd feel better if I was home with you guys while they were off on a dangerous battle. I didn't want to be alone." Keiko explained.  
  
"That part went right out of my mind." Botan smiled through her tears. "But.. theres a big problem.. I have to face him when he comes back."  
  
"Take your time." Keiko could tell that her friend was having trouble telling it.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Botan blurted out. She cried on Keiko's shoulder and the girl comforted her.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"One month." Botan answered. "I can't believe that I have to tell him when he gets back."  
  
"Why didn't you tell him when you had the chance?"  
  
"I didn't want him to worry after that. We're going to have to get married after the baby is born." Botan put a hand on her stomach. "I can hardly wait to see the little bundle of joy."  
  
"Me either!" Keiko exclaimed happily. "You'll have something to keep your mind on." She smiled and hugged her friend.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Botan? How're you doing?" Botan opened the door and let Keiko in.  
  
"I'm doing fine. Is dinner ready?" Keiko nodded and smiled. "You don't think you're going to get sick on us, do you?" Botan shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't think so.." She paused. Looking at Keiko, she shrugged. "I have no clue but.. I haven't been sick yet."  
  
"Maybe its luck." Keiko turned around and Botan followed her out to the kitchen. "But you know where the bathroom is anyway, right?"  
  
"I'm not stupid." She said with a grin. Yukina and Shizuru gave them confused glances.  
  
"Whats going on?" Yukina asked. "Are you sick, Botan?" Botan looked at Keiko and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You didn't tell them?" Keiko shook her head. "Well, then, I will. I'm pregnant." She smiled happily at the looks of surprise on the two girl's faces.  
  
"Congrats!" Shizuru said with a smile. "Celebrate?" Botan shook her head.  
  
"Not supposed to do anything that might result in hurting the baby." She put her hand on her stomach. "I used three different tests."  
  
"How did you know to test yourself? You aren't showing yet." Shizuru inspected Botan's stomach. She shrugged.  
  
"I did get morning sickness a couple of times. It didn't start until about a week ago. I shouldn't get sick if I eat healthy." Yukina smiled.  
  
"I'm happy for you." She said quietly. "Does Kurama know yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. I was going to tell him but after he told me what the rest of the letter said, I guess I didn't want him to worry."  
  
"Enough chatting! I'm hungry!" Keiko said with a grin.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama met up with Hiei and Kuwabara later that night. He didn't look too thrilled to be fighting again. His eyes may have been sparkling with excitement but there was also that dark worry that hung over him like a dark cloud.  
  
"Whats wrong, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei knew what was wrong but didn't say anything. Yuusuke elbowed Kuwabara in the ribs.  
  
"Shall we go?" He asked with a small smile to lighten the mood. They all nodded and went through the portal that resided in Reikai.  
  
"Kitsune, I know you don't like leaving her but remember not to slack off in your fighting--"  
  
"I know, Hiei." Kurama said coldly, cutting the fire demon off. "I know perfectly well how to fight on my own. I don't need your advice." Hiei kept silent after that. He knew better than to piss Kurama off more.  
  
"We have to go to the south when we get out of the portal." Yuusuke said with a frown. "Koenma said that we have over a month to get this done. I know we can beat an army of whatever it is we have to beat. They can't be that tough."  
  
"Then whats causing all the trouble?" Kurwabara asked. He didn't like this. He had one of those feelings.  
  
"They are. Their army is huge but if we get them in small doses then it won't be so hard." Yuusuke replied. He had a bad feeling too.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Botan woke up, missing the warmth of her mate. She felt her stomach lurch. Running to the bathroom, she made it just in time. Sitting on the cold, hard tiles, she felt tears running down her cheeks. She wished he was here with her. His arms wrapped around her, the beautiful scent of roses.. She snapped out of it when the second round of nausea hit her. Her breathing quickened.  
  
"Botan?" Keiko wrapped a blanket around her shivering friend. "Better?" The girl nodded. She felt her stomach settle. Turning to Keiko, she threw her arms around her and started crying.  
  
"I miss him already.." She cried softly. Keiko wrapped her arms around her friend and comforted her to the best of her ability. This was going to be hard for the first couple of weeks, maybe even a month.. maybe he won't return. She shook the negative thoughts out of her head. She needed to be strong for Botan.  
  
"You're going to do just fine. Now, get dressed. We're going shopping to take this off our minds." She let go of Botan and stood up. She smiled and walked out of the bathroom. Botan sat there for a minute or two then flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth to get the taste and smell from her mouth. She walked out and went to the guest room that she was staying in. Her eyes watered again but she closed them and sighed. She could get through this. She will get through this.  
  
"I have to get through this." She said to herself as she pulled a blue skirt over her thin waist. She wasn't showing all too much. There was a little there but it wasn't noticeable. She then put a white t-shirt on and examined herself in the full-length mirror. Brushing her hair and putting it into the normal pony-tail, she looked like she normally did. She remembered when she stood like this in front of her mirror, he would come over and stand there holding her from behind. Worry clouded over her senses for a while as she stood there.  
  
"Ready to go?" She snapped out of it at the sound of Keiko's voice. She grabbed her purse and raced out the door. "Great, lets go." Keiko grabbed the keys to her car and walked out before Botan. Sighing, she followed her out, closing the door behind her.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
There is going to be chapters! As always. ^_^; Review! You know how to. Just click the mouse and type! Simple!  
  
-Jess- 


	2. Chapter 2

-Broken Petals-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Botan and Keiko window shopped for a few minutes before actually going into a store.  
  
"Keiko? Are you worried?" Keiko gave Botan a confused look. "About Yuusuke?" She nodded.  
  
"I am, but try to forget the worries today. They're good fighters so they shouldn't have a problem." She said with a small smile. "Now, what store to go into?"  
  
"How about that one?" Botan asked, pointing to a book store. "I need something to do while I sit at your house." Keiko laughed.  
  
"Yeah, thats true." She said, taking lead and walking into the store.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I'm exhausted." Botan sighed and plopped back down on her bed. "Malls wear me out." She pressed her hand to her stomach.  
  
"Well, Botan, it'll help you move when you get bigger." Keiko giggled.  
  
"Hush!" Botan scowled. "I shouldn't get that big.. I don't want to look like I swallowed a blimp." Keiko laughed.  
  
"I'm sure you won't be that big." She said with a smile. "Get some rest. Yukina and Shizuru should be home as well soon."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Botan watched herself in the full-length mirror. Was she showing at all? She pulled her shirt up a little bit and saw that she was starting. She started humming the little lullaby that her mother had sung to her. She remembered her after all this time. 'Would she be proud of me?' Botan thought with a sigh. 'Kurama, I hope you're doing okay.' She walked out of her room and into the bathroom, where her bath was waiting for her.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama sensed another presence and woke up. He saw Kuwabara and Yuusuke sleeping. Hiei was awake.  
  
"You sense that?" The koorime nodded. His eyes darted over to the shadows, where he knew the intruder was. Kurama watched as Hiei darted in and killed him. "Seems as though they are sending spies to check on us."  
  
"Yes." Hiei said, throwing the vile demon back into the shadows. "I hope they got that lovely message." Kurama leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. He knew he wasn't getting any more sleep that night. When Kuwabara woke up and saw Kurama sleeping like that, he crept over to the kitsune, trying to scare him. Kurama reached up and grabbed his neck.  
  
"I was not asleep." He opened his eyes and gazed idly at the person struggling in his grasp. He let go and sat up more fully. "I hope you two know that they are sending spies after us. Hiei killed one last night." Yuusuke grinned.  
  
"We'll take care of them and have a little less to battle then we have now. They'll waste quite a few spies with us." He said.  
  
"Lets head out before we waste any more time." Hiei led the way for that portion of the day. Kurama knew they were nearing his old territory. 'We should be safer there than anywhere else. My allies lay along there. I hope they are still loyal to me.' His gaze went to Hiei. The small koorime knew where he was leading them.  
  
After the travels of the day, they finally got to rest on the borders of Youko Kurama's land. Hiei looked at him.  
  
"You know that you're leader tomorrow." After he nodded, Kurama leaned against the tree. He slept for about an hour before he was fully awake, sensing more demons than before. Hiei was awake again. There were atleast five. They attacked the small camp suddenly but only two actually got to take them on. Hiei finished them gladly. Kurama picked up a familiar presence.  
  
"Kuronue." He said with a hint of pride in his voice. "I see you are alive." Kuronue came out of the shadows and narrowed his eyes. "Its me, Youko."  
  
"You resemble him not, intruders." Kuronue said rudely. Kurama turned and looked at him, his golden eyes glittering in the firelight. Immediately, Kuronue bowed to him. Yuusuke and Kuwabara heard the commotion and woke up. They saw Kuronue bowing to Kurama. "I am sorry, Youko. I didn't know you took on a human form. Welcome back to your territory. I have kept everything as it was."  
  
"Thank you, Kuronue. We need your help." He instantly turned into his kitsune self. "Those demons that just attacked us, what do you know about them?" Kuronue rose to his full height and smirked.  
  
"They are easily defeated. I'll come with you, if you wish me to. The lands have been invaded but we are still loyal to you." A smiled colder than Hiei's worked its way across Kurama's face. His white fighting outfit took on the glow of the fire.  
  
"It seems as though luck is on our side, kitsune." Hiei said coldly. "If we have your allies then we may leave this place sooner than expected." Kuronue turned to him.  
  
"Hiei." He said, his indigo eyes narrowing. "Its been a long while." Yuusuke looked at Kurama.  
  
"Who is this..?" He asked in confusion.  
  
"This is one of my old partners, Kuronue. He must have escaped his death. What clever trick did you pull to get out of there?"  
  
"I used my scythes to cut through the rope. Then I flew away." He smirked. "They never caught me."  
  
"Its good to have you on our side. We will be able to defeat them, then?"  
  
"You could kill them easily. They are no challenge for you. But you must watch the Five Leaders. They are stronger than their precious army. There were five, but I snuck in and killed one while he was asleep. Ironic that they didn't catch me. Most of their army is already gone." He informed them with pride. "Our army battled them but there were too many. Even after we killed them. We have a large chance of getting rid of them."  
  
"Thats good to hear." Kuwabara said with a grin. "As long as I can go home soon."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Botan sighed and blinked the sleep from her eyes. This was only her second day without him. How could she live through this? Her nights seem to be filled with nightmares and constant wakings. A cool breeze blew in the window and relaxed her a little.  
  
"I hope you're doing okay.." She said to the stars. "You have my hope." She reached up and her hand began to glow. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt a link form between them. He wasn't asleep either. 'Kurama, how are you?'  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama paused. He blinked. 'Kurama, how are you?' Botan. He smiled a very warm smile. Kuronue and Hiei looked extremely confused.  
  
'Botan?' He thought back. He felt the link. She must have formed it.  
  
'Kurama-kun, are you safe?' She asked worriedly.  
  
'Yes, I am safe. We're in my old territory.' He knew she was relieved. 'How are you doing, love?' She didn't respond for a minute.  
  
'I am well.' She answered. 'I want to tell you something extremely important when you come back. I didn't want to worry you before.' He sat down and leaned against the tree.  
  
'How long can you keep this link up?' She thought for a moment.  
  
'As long as I wish.' She said cheerfully. 'I have enough energy. This doesn't waste much. I wish you were here. I keep having nightmares and everything..' Her voice turned sad.  
  
"Kitsune?" Hiei asked. He was getting worried, this was not normal behavior. Kurama didn't answer. He was too concentrated on talking to Botan.  
  
'Kuronue is here, he's my old partner. He said that my subjects are still loyal. I'll be home sooner than I thought.' He wanted to hold her and comfort her so much.  
  
'I hope you will. I need you here with me.' Her voice was soft. He could hear her in his head.. he could still see her crying.  
  
'I want to be there with you.' He replied. His expression softened even more. Kuronue looked at Hiei in confusion.  
  
'I should close the link and let you get some sleep. It'll help me sleep, knowing you're safe. I love you.'  
  
'I love you too..' He felt the link close. He sighed sadly. Hiei crossed his arms and glared at him.  
  
"Kitsune, what was that all about?" He asked coldly. "You.. smiled in a warm way and--"  
  
"It was her. She formed a link between us and we talked. She just wanted to know that I was safe and that I was returning to her." Hiei understood immediately.  
  
"Who?" Kuronue asked, confused. Kurama looked up at him and smirked.  
  
"My mate." He said, closing his golden eyes. "She was worried about me." Kuronue looked startled.  
  
"Y-You found yourself a mate?" He asked, blinking.  
  
"A very good one, too." Yuusuke said with a smile. "She takes good care of him." Kurama focused his golden orbs on him.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Botan slept peacefully for the rest of the night. She woke up at about 8:30 and closed her eyes. She wanted so badly to go to him and be in his arms. She didn't want to bother him with her worries. He would be fine and he would return safely.  
  
"Botan? Do you want to go out?" Keiko asked. "Shizuru and Yukina left to go to the ramen shop."  
  
"I don't feel like it this morning, Keiko." She shot out of bed and raced into the bathroom. How long would this last?  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hn, this is as much as you're getting right now.  
  
Please, review.  
  
-Jess- 


	3. Chapter 3

-Broken Petals-  
  
-Disclaimer- I do not own YYH.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama led the way in his demon form. He would need it in order for his followers to know it was him. Kuronue walked along side of him to make sure he knew where he was going. Yuusuke was next in line, then Kuwabara and finally Hiei.  
  
"Do you think that we can beat them? I mean, if there are really that many--" Kuwabara started. He was kind of frightened of that Kuronue and Kurama.. how did they know he wouldn't turn on them?  
  
"Of course we will." Kuronue answered, looking back with his dark indigo eyes. "The soldiers are weak and will easily be defeated. Youko and I are going to gather our allies and they'll fight the army while you and your team take on the four leaders. They could have replaced him, but I doubt it." Yuusuke liked the sound of that plan. They now had a plan and a pretty good one at that.  
  
"You know, that sounds good. We'll fight the leaders while an army of Kurama's allies fight the army. Not bad." Yuusuke commented. Kuronue stared at him then nodded once and looked back ahead.  
  
"Youko, why in heaven's name did you bring humans?"  
  
"Because they are friends of mine. They have survived the tournaments and everything. They are in touch with their spirit energy." He explained, glancing coldly at his partner. "Do you question my judgement?" Kuronue looked away from him and shook his head.  
  
"No, Youko, but you should know better." He mumbled. He knew the kitsune heard him and he knew that Kurama may be right.  
  
"We are in the middle of my territory. We shall gather them and meet you back here tomorrow morning. Hiei, stay here with them." The koorime gave him a withering glare and sat down.  
  
"Thank you, kitsune. I get to babysit." He said irritably. Kurama glared at him and he shut his mouth, glaring back.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuronue and Kurama walked along the winding path that would lead to the place where Kuronue had gathered them before.  
  
"Here it is. I didn't think anyone would be here." They looked around and Kurama spotted someone sitting under a tree, taking a nap. He walked over and leaned forward.  
  
"Excuse me, Nariko, but what are you sleeping for?" He happened to remember the young girl's name. She looked up at him and her eyes widened.  
  
"Youko, sir!" She said breathlessly. She had had a crush on him for a long time. He was even more beautiful than before.  
  
"Nariko, may I ask you why you are sleeping?" He stared at her with those cold golden eyes of his. She flushed in embarassment and stood up slowly.  
  
"I-I have kept watch here for a-a long t-time." She gazed at the ground. It was hard to look at him when she knew she was in trouble. His sudden appearance had startled her.  
  
"Well, then, tell me something. Where did everyone go? Is there a village where we can send a message from?" She looked up at him, startled.  
  
"Ruby village." She pointed east. Kuronue nodded.  
  
"They've started naming villages in your territory after gems, Youko." He said and Kurama bit his lip thoughtfully.  
  
"Let's go, then. Kuronue, is there much of a possiblity that all of them will fight with us?"  
  
"Um, if I may say something, Youko-sama?" He turned to Nariko and nodded. "They will go to you. We've been waiting for your arrival here for a long time."  
  
"Good. The sooner I can get back the better." He turned to Kuronue. "Lead the way, my friend."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Nariko even asked if she could go along. Of course, Kurama nodded. She was the one who knew where the village was. Kuronue lived on the other side of the territory, in Kurama's lair.  
  
"You know, I find it suprising that they will still follow me." Kurama stated quietly. "I hate to admit it, but it kind of feels good to be back." Nariko cleared her throat.  
  
"Why do you hate to admit it, sir? I mean, do you have a mate in the human world or something?" She asked. She didn't want to know the answer but it came anyway.  
  
"Yes, I do. I have a human mother also. She had cared for me when I was a child there. Even though I deceived her.. but she doesn't know that. My mate knows who and what I am, knows all about me and still loves me. She brought light into my life. Something I would never have." He narrowed his eyes at the young demon beside him. "Do you have mate?" She shook her head.  
  
"No, Youko-sama." She stared at him in wonder. "What is it like? To be cared for?"  
  
"It is as all the demons and apparitions say. It is a truly wonderous feeling that makes you swell with warmth." She continued to stare at him. His eyes were still cold and ruthless. He didn't change much. It seemed that he only became stronger. Why was it that mostly everyone here says that they don't want a mate? Was it because they were afraid of the commitment?  
  
"Youko-sama? Why doesn't anyone here want a mate, then?" He looked over at her.  
  
"It could be that they don't want just one female. They are afraid to make a vow that they may not keep." He answered truthfully. "When I lived here, I was arrogant and proud. It seems that I was too arrogant not to realize that there was such a thing." Kuronue stared at him and blinked.  
  
"Is that really what it's like?" He asked, his indigo eyes swirling with curiosity. Youko nodded.  
  
"It seems that way now." Inside he was wondering if she would form another link when he felt it. The link that had caused him to smile like that before.  
  
'Kurama-kun? How are you?' Her worried tone made his ear twitch.  
  
'I'm fine, love. We're searching for a village that I could send a message from. We are going to assemble my allies.' He replied. He could imagine her bright eyes and the way she smiles.  
  
'For an army?' She asked in suprise. 'Why? Is there-'  
  
'No, there isn't any problem.' He smiled slightly. Kuronue stared at him.  
  
"Her again?" He asked in annoyance. Nariko blinked and stared at Youko.  
  
'Well, I want to know how all of you are doing. How's Yuusuke? Kuwabara? And Hiei?' He bit his lip in thought.  
  
'They're fine. Hiei's looking after them while Kuronue and I search. Nariko, an old friend of mine is leading us there.'  
  
'Oh. I'm sorry to bother you, Kurama. I just want to know when you are possibly coming back. You see, I'm here by myself and it gets lonely.' She stated.  
  
'Why are you alone?'  
  
'Keiko and the others went out to a party. I didn't feel well earlier so I didn't go.'  
  
'Are you sick?' He gained a worried look. Nariko and Kuronue exchanged glances.  
  
'Well.. yes and no.' She hesitated. 'But I'll be fine.' Another pause. 'I'm more worried about you. I'm in no immediate danger.'  
  
'And neither am I.' He said in a serious tone. He could almost feel her nervousness.  
  
'Don't worry about me, love. I promise nothing bad is gonna happen.' He felt the link close and he wasn't sure whether it closed on purpose or not.  
  
"Dammit." He cursed.  
  
"What happened?" Nariko asked. Youko explained the link to her. "Oh, I see. Well then is she some kind of.. demon?"  
  
"No, she used to be a Reikai ferry girl. I didn't even know she could form a link between us until she did it before." He stated.  
  
"Used to be?" Kuronue questioned. Youko gave him a look of anger.  
  
"Yes, Koenma seemed to think he could take her away when I was gone before. I was thinking of making her my mate before." His glare could've made them run away scared if it had been them he was angry with.  
  
"Well, I'd like to meet her." Kuronue said with a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
  
"Me too, if I could." They seemed somehow curious to what she looked like and how she was. "What is she like?" He blinked and stared at her.  
  
"Well, she's.. really hard to explain. You'll meet her sooner or later. Right now, though, we have more immediate issues." Youko's expression went back to normal. His golden eyes showed so much cold calmness that Kuronue shivered.  
  
"We have to get there swiftly."  
  
"Yes, you're right." Kurama agreed. "If I leave Hiei with those two any longer than I have to, we will not have a group to left."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Youko couldn't have said it any better. Hiei glared sharply at Kuwabara.  
  
"Moron!" He snarled, just about to take his sword out. "You idiot, how dare you--" Yuusuke put himself in between them.  
  
"Will you two shut up already?" He snapped, glaring harshly at both of them.  
  
"That little self-centered bastard started it!" Kuwabara shouted. Yuusuke sent him another glare.  
  
"Shut your big mouth, you worthless piece of--"  
  
"Stop!" Yuusuke was almost afraid that he couldn't referee them any longer. "Listen you two, when Kurama gets back I don't think he wants to see anyone dead." He held his hands out to the side. "Now stop fighting."  
  
"Stop interrupting me to defend that moron, Yuusuke." Hiei growled. Kuwabara clenched his fists and scowled.  
  
"Shorty, watch who you're callin' a moron!" Hiei sneered.  
  
"Well, you are a worthless moron, so I doubt that you'd admit it yourself."  
  
"Cut it out!" Yuusuke screamed. "I've had enough of hearing you. Stop this stupid nonsense now."  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Hiei centered his glare on Yuusuke.  
  
"Mr. High-and-Mighty is afraid to fight with me." Kuwabara taunted. "Urameshi, let me at 'im." Yuusuke growled at both of them.  
  
"I didn't hear Kurama say that we could tear each others throats out." He said, crossing his arms. "Cool down. We may have to wait a while and this is only the first half-hour, I'm betting."  
  
"Who cares about the kitsune. I want to tear that bastard's heart out and shove it down his throat!" Hiei threatened to take his sword out again. Yuusuke sighed.  
  
"For crying out loud, SHUT UP!" The two stopped and stared at him. "Now that I have your attention, Kuwabara, go get us some fire wood. Hiei, can you hunt? You know whats edible out there and we don't. I'll try to make a fire out of whats left."  
  
"I'll tell you whats edible, that idiot would make a nice roast." Hiei smirked when Kuwabara growled.  
  
"Why don't we use him as fire wood?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" They stared at Yuusuke. "Go do your chores."  
  
"I am not a child and you are not my mother." Hiei said coldly.  
  
"If you want something thats poisonous to eat, then I'll make Kuwabara go get the food. Now go." They left with scowls and attitude problems all their own.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara are ready to kill each other, ne? Find out what happens in the next chapter of Broken Petals!  
  
*looks up at what she just typed* Corny. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Broken Petals-  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Botan sighed. It had been about a week since she heard from him. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Of course, she was starting to get big.  
  
"I can't believe you're dragging me to the doctor's today." Keiko looked at her friend over the magazine she was reading.  
  
"You're a month and a half pregnant. You need to have a check-up." Botan snorted.  
  
"I'm fine and so is the baby."  
  
"You don't know for sure." Botan rested her hand on her stomach. She frowned.  
  
"I just wish he was here with me." Keiko smiled reassuringly at her. "I miss him so much. It's been over two weeks." Keiko could clearly see that she was worried.  
  
"His mind is probably so dead set on coming back and seeing you, that he wouldn't do otherwise." Botan smiled at that.  
  
"He sure is stubborn. But thats one of the things I love about him." She sighed happily. "I'd be sitting here all day listing them, if was going to. I'm not that crazy." Keiko grinned.  
  
"I can't wait until Yuusuke and I settle down."  
  
"We should have a double wedding." Botan said suddenly. Keiko smiled brightly.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea." Her honey-colored eyes focused on a nurse that came through the door. She called Botan in. Keiko continued to read her magazine.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I hate doctors." Botan mumbled when they got out of the car. She sighed. "He said I'm fine and so is my stomach." She scowled and walked into the house. Keiko rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't see why you don't like him. He seemed nice and polite." Keiko closed the door.  
  
"He's a jerk." Botan was seething. "I just don't like him." Keiko smiled and walked into the living room. She flipped on the TV. Botan walked in and sat down in the chair. She was getting weird cravings. Mostly for pasta. She also got cravings for ice-cream and such. She gazed at the TV. She was wondering how much longer it would be before they were home. She was getting fidgety and very moody. Sarcastic was the word Shizuru used. Hell, Botan even missed Hiei. She was worried about all of them. "I need to lie down." She got up and went to her room. She said silent prayers for them at night, wishing that they do fine. She laid down on the cold sheets and fell asleep quite quickly.  
  
"You shouldn't worry so much.." Keiko whispered from the couch. "I know they'll be fine." In truth, she was just as worried about them as Botan was. Every day, she would count the hours, waiting for their return.  
  
"Hey, Keiko." Shizuru walked into the room with a cold soda in one hand and a book in the other.  
  
"I didn't hear you come in." Keiko said, looking over at Yukina.  
  
"How did the trip to the doctor's office go?" The koorime asked, sitting down where Botan had a few minutes before.  
  
"She grumbled a lot about how much she didn't like the doctor afterwards. He said that she's fine. Everything is how it should be." The two girls nodded and they stayed silent for a while.  
  
"I can't believe she's pregnant before you." Shizuru took a swig from her soda. "And I'm still wondering about you and my baby brother." Her gaze went to Yukina, who blushed.  
  
"Shut up, Shizuru. I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend." Keiko threw a pillow at the older girl.  
  
"Honestly!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama and the others were, indeed, going home. They had won the battle and were on their way back to the portal.  
  
"Are you traveling with us?" Kurama asked Kuronue and Nariko. They nodded.  
  
"Of course. We wanna see if she's right for you." Kuronue said with a sly grin. "Besides, we have human forms. I'm pretty sure we could transform into them." Kurama nodded. He was still in his kitsune form. He thoughtfully gazed ahead. It had been about a week since he last heard from his mate, Botan. It didn't look it on the outside, but he was worried about her. How could he not? It was really beginning to bug him that they couldn't go any faster than they were. If they did, the humans would tire out easily and they would never get there. He thought about the battle.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
When Kurama, Kuronue, and Nariko reached Ruby village, everyone stared at them in wonder. Whispers ran through them when they looked upon Youko once again. But was this really him? Most of them thought so because Kuronue had always been with him and the raven was with him now. Nariko walked up to a demon that she recognized.  
  
"Youko-sama is back. He wishes us to assemble and help him defeat the army that has been causing such destruction." She said to him. The demon, Yukio, nodded.  
  
"Greetings, Youko-sama. It has been a while since we last met." Yukio said with a grin. "We've kept everything as you would've, had you been here." Youko's golden eyes narrowed suspiciously. Yukio bowed half-way.  
  
"I've very little time. Send word to every village in my territory. I need an army." He turned around and started walking away, Kuronue and Nariko after him.  
  
"Youko-sama, do you have any idea of how pleased the people will be that you're back?" He shrugged as if it didn't matter to him. She smiled at him then told them of the progress of the village.  
  
"I need to get back to our encampment, Kuronue." Youko said, turning to his partner. "Hiei will be very pissed off if we were to walk in there late. Of course, if we don't hurry, our team won't be there."  
  
"However true that may be, Youko, you know that Hiei will try to control his anger. I hope those humans don't piss him off." Youko bit his lip and stared ahead.  
  
"There is one that Hiei hates with a passion. Thats Kuwabara. You see, Hiei's sister, Yukina, and Kuwabara.. are in love. That leaves Hiei hating him even more than he already did." He explained to his friend. Nariko gave him a questioning glance.  
  
"Hiei is with you?" She asked. "You're a team again?"  
  
"We've been a team ever since he found me in the ningen world." He frowned. His golden eyes searched the village.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hiei, I'm glad to see that you did not kill them." Youko said with a sly grin. "I was beginning to get worried."  
  
"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms and leaned against a tree.  
  
"He's been like that for a while now." Yuusuke said with a slight smile. "Ever since I stopped them from tearing each other's throats out." Youko sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I can't leave you for a day and a half without a fued happening." He sighed again and sat down, waiting for the word to go out.  
  
"The word should spread like wildfire, Youko-sama. Everyone will be pleased to have you in the lead again." Nariko said. "I am. Especially after the tragedy with Matsu."  
  
"Matsu? Wasn't he the one planning to overthrow me seventeen years ago?" Youko asked, raising his eyebrow. Kuronue nodded.  
  
"He tried to take your place. However, we wanted you as our leader. We thought that you would come back after atleast ten years." He explained.  
  
"But when you didn't, it was a struggle to keep him off the throne. Everyone but his followers believed that you were the rightful owner of your territory. If you were dead then we would've passed the territory to Kuronue-sama." Nariko continued.  
  
"I refused when they asked me. I still believed that you were alive." Yuusuke and Kuwabara listened with interest, now knowing more about the mysterious kitsune. "Needless to say, Matsu was overthrown and put in prison. He escaped two years later."  
  
"We still haven't found him."  
  
"Oh, but we have." Kuronue said. "He is one of the leaders of this army. That alone is proof enough that he has gotten stronger." Everyone's eyes widened.  
  
"That isn't a good sign. He was strong before." Nariko said, biting her lip. Her ruby red eyes went Youko. She brushed her long red hair out of her face and frowned. "If he is one of the leaders, then my guess is he is planning to take this territory by force." Yuusuke gave her a confused glance.  
  
"Why does he want it so bad?" He asked, blinking. Nariko looked at him and her frown deepened.  
  
"First of all, Youko-sama and Matsu are sworn enemies from the beginning. Second, and most important, Matsu wants it because it's so prosperous. The plants and the mines are so successful. There isn't any way owning it without being envied and rich. Thats what he wants." She explained. Her eyes went once again to Youko. "You're going to battle him yourself, ne?"  
  
"Hai." He looked at Kuronue. "You lead the army while we're battling. Nariko, you're the second in command. I'll split you into two parts." The two nodded.  
  
"Yes, Youko-sama."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"It sounds like we're ready. All we need to do is wait for the army to get here." Yuusuke said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back against the tree. "It kind of relieves me that we're your allies, Kurama."  
  
"I'm sure it does." Youko said, his golden eyes glittering. He put his hand up and traced a path with his finger to the ground. A vine snaked it's way down and tied Yuusuke to the tree. "More so?" Yuusuke nodded. Kuwabara laughed.  
  
"Looks like you're afraid, Urameshi." Youko traced another path down with his finger and watched as more vines fell to Kuwabara. They twirled around him and he struggled in their vice-like grip. Hiei chuckled.  
  
"Now who's afraid, moron?" The koorime asked with a smirk.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Nariko and Kuronue got assigned to their halves of the army. They got their orders and smiled proudly as they stood in front of Youko. There were tons of cries ringing through the forest.  
  
"Youko-sama!" The demons cheered when his golden gaze roamed over them.  
  
"You will follow the orders of your leaders, Nariko and Kuronue. You have the names of your leader. Follow their instructions to perfection, as you would follow mine. Lets go." He turned around and nodded to his companions. They followed him out. Kuronue was to be in the lead, since he knew where the leaders dwelt.  
  
"Youko-sama?" Nariko asked, smiling slightly. He looked over at her and blinked. "I've always wanted to lead part of an army. I never thought I would."  
  
"Well, you are leading now. You will lead them to victory, I assume?" She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Of course, Youko-sama!"  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"Youko-sama! You're not paying any attention, are you?" Nariko asked with a small smile.  
  
"No." He gained an almost sheepish look.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Botan sat in bed, reading. She didn't have anything else to do so she figured it would help pass the time. She looked up at the calendar. It had been over a month since they had left. She wondered when they were coming back. Her worries weren't helping her with the baby, nor were they helping her with the fact that she needed to get this off her mind. A sudden craving hit her. She got up and went to raid the freezer of it's ice-cream.  
  
"So you're the one who's been eating all the ice-cream." Shizuru said with a knowing grin. "And I thought it was Keiko."  
  
"Cravings are irritating." Botan said. "Do we have any chocolate?" Shizuru frowned then rolled her eyes.  
  
"No." She answered with a sigh. Botan grumbled about it and sat down. She dumped some chocolate syrup on it. "I don't ever want to get pregnant." Botan looked up and stared at the older girl.  
  
"That isn't true, Shizuru. I know you want a man in your life. You'll find him some day. Just keep looking." She paused. "And being pregnant isn't as bad as you think it is." Shizuru sat down.  
  
"You're not even two months pregnant."  
  
"So? It can't be all that bad. Besides, once you think about it, just think about the end of the road. The bundle of joy you'll have."  
  
"A family." Yukina said, joining in the conversation. Botan nodded.  
  
"Speaking of family, you and Shizuru will be sisters! And Shizuru.. you'll be an aunt." The two stared at her.  
  
"You're reading too much into the future." Botan smiled.  
  
"But it looks great, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yours looks bright, too, Botan." Yukina said with a small smile. "A life with the man you love and a few children." Botan blinked.  
  
"A few?" She wondered. "Going through this more than once.." She shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
"I can't help but think of what the little one will look like." Shizuru said with a grin. The other two girls nodded. "Between you and Kurama.."  
  
"Just what does that mean?" Botan asked sceptically.  
  
"Nothing bad. I was just thinking how cute it will be." Botan smiled and her eyes glittered. "I think this is the first time you haven't been complaining about something." Her smile turned into a glare.  
  
"Shizuru.."  
  
"Temper, temper." Shizuru teased. "It might not be healthy for the baby. Stress isn't good."  
  
"It won't be stress for long once I get my hands on you!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Youko drifted off into his flashback again, continuing from where he was left off.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
The army got there quite quickly. The attack started as soon as they got there. Youko, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei raced to the castle and broke into it. They found their opponents and fought with them. Youko fought with Matsu, Hiei with Jiro, Yuusuke with Keitaro, and Kuwabara with Makoto. When they were done, they went out and joined the army. It was easy and fun for them.  
  
"This is the prize of our mission, ne?" Yuusuke asked Youko. He nodded then they both smiled and continued to beat the crap out of the pathetic people.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"We had fun." Yuusuke commented. They all nodded. They were now making their way to the portal.  
  
"Here we go." Youko said with a smile. He closed his eyes and transformed back into his ningen form.  
  
"It feels good to be home." Kuwabara said, once they got out of Reikai. They walked toward their home.  
  
"It does." Kurama said. They opened the door, ready to surprise the girls.  
  
HAHAHA! Should I leave you there?  
  
Maybe..  
  
But I'm not going to. Since you waited so patiently for this chapter. n.n  
  
Shizuru was the first one they saw. She smiled and hugged them all. Keiko came out looking upset.  
  
"Botan's not getting used to that." When she looked up she brightened instantly. "Quick, get outside and I'll get Yukina. I'll tell Botan we're going to the store. This'll be great!" She ran out and did as she said then Botan walked into the kitchen. She sighed.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's just me and you.." She mumbled, putting a hand on her slowly growing stomach. Suddenly the door opened and everyone burst through at once. She looked over and her eyes widened. Kuronue and Nariko noticed her instantly as the one that was Kurama's. "Kurama-kun?" She threw her arms around him and cried in pure happiness. "You're home!"  
  
"And it never felt better." He said, pulling her closer. He kissed her forehead. "How are you?" She stiffened and smiled slightly before pulling away from him. She took his hand and put it on her stomach.  
  
"Shouldn't you ask us how we're doing?" She asked with a huge smile. "I'm pregnant, Kurama." His mouth dropped open slightly then he smiled and picked her up, spinning her around. She giggled and embraced him when he set her down. Everything was going right.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Thats it for now, reviewers! n.n  
  
-Jess- 


	5. Chapter 5

-Broken Petals-  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Nariko and Kuronue saw the exchange of greetings between the two lovers. They exchanged glances. It was certainly nothing they'd ever imagined.  
  
"I went and saw the doctor. He said we're doing good." Kurama settled his hand on Botan's stomach. He smiled, wondering exactly what it would be like to a child all his own.  
  
"That's good. Now I know what you insisted was nothing or the something you wanted to tell me when I returned." She nodded with a bright smile. She noticed two others among the group that she didn't recognize.  
  
"Who are they?" She gave the two a sweet smile which Nariko returned.  
  
"That would be Kuronue and that one is Nariko." Botan held her hand out to them and they shook.  
  
"I am so glad to have to have met you both." She smiled. "Kuronue, you and Kurama have been close?" Kuronue nodded and gave her a grin.  
  
"The pleasure is mine. I have never heard of a woman who could tame the wild fox." Kurama threw him a look.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"I think it was." Botan smiled at him. "Come on, wild fox. We have a lot to discuss." He almost groaned. He wanted some sleep. He felt like they were already married. They went into the room she had been staying in and she sat down on the bed. "I just wanted to get you alone, no offense. I do want to say a few things, though." He sat down next to her and pushed her down. They shared a tender kiss then he put his hand on her stomach again.  
  
"About?" He grinned. He could pick on her about how fat she was getting. She might be sensitive and moody about that, though. She smiled and put her hand on his.  
  
"How this is going to change things. I mean, we both need jobs and I need to follow rules about health. We need to work together with this. And your mom has to know." She stated seriously. She sounded like she used to when she was delivering a message to them from Koenma. His name made Kurama's blood boil.  
  
"Yeah, we should visit her soon." He smiled and traced his finger along her stomach. "What do you think it'll be?" She shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, we'll love it to death." She smiled fondly at him.  
  
"Yes, we will."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Nariko and Kuronue were a little uncomfortable for a while in human forms but it had to be if they were staying there for a while. Botan and Kurama and everyone else insisted.. except Hiei.  
  
"These human foods.. they're a little different, hmm?" Nariko asked, pulling out a few bags of chips. Keiko had proposed a barbeque.  
  
"Yeah, they are. I wonder how they taste. Youko could survive this long with them, so I suppose it can't be all that bad."  
  
"Youko-sama sure has changed." Nariko liked the change, but she wouldn't say anything about it. Kuronue seemed to like it, too. Hiei was still his normal self.  
  
"I will not move that."  
  
"Yes, you will."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll do it, for crying out loud!" Yuusuke interrupted Kuwabara and Hiei again. The koorime was not happy at all that he continued to do that. Those little feuds would end, one day, with Hiei strangling the big idiot.  
  
"Hn." Hiei sunk back into the shadows and watched as Kuwabara flirted with his sister. He was really pissed off.  
  
"Here's the rest." Botan said with a cheerful smile. Yuusuke and Kurama insisted that she didn't carry anything. She crossed her arms and gave each of them a glare. "Look, I may be pregnant, but I am not unable. Move along and let me move and carry things as I please." They nodded and backed away from her.  
  
"Should we back up, too?" Nariko whispered to Kuronue, who shrugged.  
  
"We're not the ones she's mad at, now, are we?" Nariko shook her head and watched the small scene.  
  
"I suppose not."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Botan opened her eyes. She felt some nausea hit her. She got out of bed and raced to the bathroom. She shook and shivered on the floor. Kurama brought in a blanket and wrapped it around her. He held her hair back for the second round.  
  
"You going to be okay?" Kurama rubbed her back and made sure to get the toothbrush and toothpaste ready for her. He knew about that nasty taste. The toilet flushed and Botan sat there limply. He pulled her into his arms and tried to stop her from shaking. She was weak with fatique. Her legs felt wobbly and he supported her as she furiously brushed her teeth.  
  
"Botan?" Kieko rushed in, hearing the water running. The toilet quit running and it grew silent. Botan was trying to stop shaking.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Yukina and the others all crowded around. Nariko and Kuronue exchanged glances. They didn't like this. Botan sat down and put her head in her hands.  
  
"She'll be fine." Kurama assured them, trying to give her some space. Botan recovered and rubbed her head. She was tired. She was hungry.  
  
"Kurama.." She gripped his hand and tried to walk on her own. He supported her, his worry showing clearly as he led her out of the room. He had her sit in the chair and she pulled the blanket around her more. "Can.. I have some water?"  
  
"I'll get it." Keiko said and she ordered everyone to be calm and that this was just a normal morning sickness and also that it would wear off. She rushed off into the kitchen. Botan didn't want to feel helpless and that was how she felt. She needed away from everyone.. perhaps with Kurama.  
  
"I don't need this.." She whispered. Nariko and Kuronue caught it. So did Kurama.  
  
"Do you want to go back to our place for a while? Nariko, Kuronue, you want to stay here or go with us?" Botan nodded, looking at the two demons. They weren't her problems. All she wanted was away from the crowd. She liked the demons, just like she liked Hiei. She had grown close to the koorime. Hiei walked into the room and stopped, sensing some tension.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Botan was a little sick." Keiko answered quietly. She handed the girl her water and looked at Hiei. "Morning sickness."  
  
"Was it bad?"  
  
"It left her quite weakened." Kurama said, concern flooding his voice. He glanced at her. She was drinking it calmly, not too quickly.  
  
"I'm just exhausted. I need to exercise later." Her eyes went to Hiei, who raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hn." They all caught the slight concern in his eyes as he turned away and went back into the other room. Botan smiled slightly. Hiei was growing on her.  
  
"Shall we?" Kurama asked, holding his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her up. "Keiko, Botan, Kuronue, Nariko, and I are going back over to our apartment." The girl nodded. She had expected that coming soon.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Botan laid on the bed that night, awake. She stared at Kurama, who was sleeping peacefully at her side. She was holding his hand, their fingers intertwined.  
  
"I'm glad you're home." She whispered, more to herself than to the sleeping kitsune. She clutched his hand tighter. She closed her eyes. She was tired but she couldn't sleep. Her eyes focused on the ceiling. She wondered how their guests were sleeping. Kuronue had the baby's future room and Nariko had the guest room. Botan thought about what Shizuru had said before.  
  
*"A life with the man you love and a few children."*  
  
That sentence felt so right when she was lying next to him. The man she loved.. he was something else. A demon, the love of her life, a bishounen, a theif, a bishounen, the love of her life.. She smiled. He was all that and more.  
  
"Certainly the love of my life, but a bishounen.." She said to herself as she looked over at his face. The glow of the moon splashed silver streaks and shadows across his handsome, youthful face. She smiled. "A bishounen." Every girl would admit it. He shifted and opened his eyes.  
  
"Koi?" She blinked and looked at him. "What are you doing awake?" He looked at the clock. "At 2 in the morning?" His emerald orbs made her blush slightly when they regarded her with concern. He sat up and turned the lamp on. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, love. I just can't sleep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just not tired, I guess." He smiled and turned the light off. She felt his arms go around her and she felt so comfortable that she felt herself drifting off. "Good night.."  
  
"Good night." Kurama replied, kissing her cheek.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry.. SO VERY sorry for the long wait. I wrote this chapter, didn't like it.. so I wrote it again. I believe this one is better than the other one would've turned out. Anyway, I thank you if you've stuck with me on this one. ^^;  
  
Believe me, I'll get the next one out faster, since I have the right start for this.  
  
-Jess- 


	6. Chapter 6

-Broken Petals-  
  
-Okay, I have a few things to say. Hope y'all are loving this. I'm trying my hardest to write this for you. That's all..-  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The morning sickness part went a little smoother than yesterday's for Botan. She wasn't nearly as weak. It came later, allowing her to sleep a little longer. Kurama was right there with her, being supporting and caring. She made them all a nice breakfast. She wanted to go to the doctor's with Kurama and talk more about the diet. She would feel better, having a list of the better foods to eat. She also wanted to talk about a job.  
  
"Nariko, Kuronue, are you sure you'll be okay?" The two demons nodded.  
  
"I think we'll pay Hiei a visit later." Kurama smiled at them and sighed when he shut the door.  
  
"Why do you want to go to the doctor's? Is anything wrong?" Botan shook her head and smiled at him.  
  
"I wanted to talk to him about my diet and a job."  
  
"I think you should just worry about the exercises and your diet. I'll worry about the job." She frowned and glared at him.  
  
"Yukina told me that the ramen shop needs some extra help. The more we save, the more we'll have when the time comes." She crossed her arms and frowned, staring out the window of his red Mazda.  
  
"That's fine then. I'm just concerned." She smiled at her faded reflection in the rolled up window. He was so sweet to her.  
  
"You're going to worry yourself into getting grey hair." He rolled his eyes at the statement.  
  
"You'll give me grey hair before that happens." She glared at him and slapped his arm. "Assault on the driver!"  
  
"Verbal abuse on the pregnant passenger!" He blinked, staring at her.  
  
"Hey, now that will make me seem impolite." She snorted and laughed at him. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You are impolite."  
  
"Excuse me?" They arrived at the doctor's and they got out. She didn't say anything for a minute then turned around suddenly.  
  
"Behave in the doctor's office, honey." Her voice was sugary sweet. He nodded and put on an extremely innocent face. They walked in and Botan spotted a woman that was there before.  
  
"Botan, sit down. I'll take care of them." He handed her his coat and went to the desk. Botan took his coat and sat down. She stared at her feet as she waited.  
  
"Hello, dear." The woman said kindly. "Haven't I seen you here before?" Botan looked up, a little surprised. She nodded. "I thought so. You were with another young woman?"  
  
"Yeah." Kurama came back and sat down next to her. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I hope you weren't saying anything bad about me.." He teased. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Bum."  
  
"Excuse?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Now, that isn't true. Where have I been for the past few months? Lying around?"  
  
"No, but how do I know that you didn't let Hiei and the others do all the work?" He lifted his sleeve. She slapped his arm. "How dare you not tell me that you were hurt?"  
  
"Worry isn't the best thing for you right now. Besides, I can take care of myself." He stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"You look so immature." She muttered.  
  
"Not what you said last night, koi. I'm the love of your life.. and a bishounen?" She blushed furiously and looked away from him. "You don't need to look away. I know your secret." Botan's eyes widened in mock horror and shock.  
  
"No!" She gasped. He grinned. She sighed. "Wait until Hiei hears about this trip."  
  
"He'll pick on me for weeks.." She smirked.  
  
"That'll make it even better."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I have more points than you! I win." Botan stated smugly, showing Kuronue her winning hand. He set his cards down and frowned.  
  
"This game is pointless.. but it sort of makes time go by faster." He said with a thoughtful look on his face. Nariko laid on the couch, sleeping. She had been up almost all night, not being able to sleep in these new surroundings.  
  
"Aren't you bored with that yet?" Kurama asked, walking into the room. He was surprised that Kuronue hadn't passed out from boredom. Botan looked over at him and grinned.  
  
"No way!" She looked to her playing partner. "Chess is next!" Kuronue raised an eyebrow and as soon as Botan put the board on the table, his head dropped forward, onto the board. The only sound was the 'thump'.  
  
"Are.. you okay?" Kurama asked, poking his friend with a utensil.  
  
"I'm not ready to lose another game.." He trailed off then picked his head up. "I do have some pride left!" Botan and Kurama sweat-dropped, both staring at him with one eyebrow raised, and their mouths open.  
  
"I need.. to go. I'll see you guys later." Kurama gave his mate a quick kiss on the cheek then bolted for the door.  
  
"Be back by dinner." He stopped and turned around.  
  
"Oh, so that's my curfew?" She nodded, an expectant look on her face. He sighed. "Fine." When he left, Botan looked at Kuronue and smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Chess?" Kuronue banged his head on the table and groaned. "Okay then!" She set it up. "White or black?"  
  
"I want black." He muttered as he slowly lifted his head up. "Maybe I'll win."  
  
"Do you know how to play?" He nodded and they began.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"You lost again!" Nariko grinned and high-fived Botan. Kuronue glared at her.  
  
"Thank you for your moral support." He said sarcastically. "When I won that one, you didn't give me a high-five."  
  
"Well, you're not a girl are you?" She asked, giggling. He narrowed his indigo eyes at her.  
  
"Now that is discrimination!" He declared loudly. Nariko rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Nariko. I know where you live!"  
  
"No kidding." She said sarcastically. "We're staying here and we live in Makai." Botan smiled.  
  
"You two sound like you're married." She said with a grin. Nariko and Kuronue stopped feuding and blushed. "Have you even considered it?"  
  
"What?" Nariko asked timidly. "Being mates? No, we just met thanks to Youko-sama."  
  
"Well, you two would make such a cute couple." Deeper blushes. She then stood up. "Well, I suppose I should go to the bathroom during our little intermission." She walked off and Nariko stared down at her hands. The phone rang so she got up and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" She asked. There was a pause on the other end then a cheerful voice answered her.  
  
"Hello, who is this?"  
  
"Nariko.."  
  
"Well, Nariko, will you please tell Suuichi that I'm coming down in a few minutes? Thank you very much." Nariko heard a click then stared at the phone. Well.. that was brief. She finally set it down and turned to look at Kuronue.  
  
"Who's Suuichi? Did she even have the right number?" Kuronue stared at her for a second before he realized that he was the one who had been asked the question. He blinked, racking his brain for any possible solutions to the dilemma. He smiled brightly and nodded.  
  
"Suuichi is Kurama's human name. He uses it here." Nariko blinked then shrugged. Botan came back out.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Someone is coming down.."  
  
"For Suuichi." Kuronue added. Botan stared at them. "We don't exactly know who it was.."  
  
"Oh, it was probably Shiori-san. We haven't talked to her since before Kurama left.." Botan grabbed Nariko and smiled. "Nariko, you can help me pick out some clothes and Kuronue, you can wait out here in case she gets here before we come back out."  
  
"Should we have really left someone with his mental capacity out there to deal with that very cheerful woman by himself?" They thought about it. Botan smiled then shrugged.  
  
"Why not?" They heard the door open.  
  
"Honey, I'm home." Botan stuck her head out of the slightly parted door and frowned at him.  
  
"Nice to hear your sarcasm." Kurama smiled charmingly at her and walked back to see what they were up to. "I'm getting changed into some baggy clothes. Shiori just called.. at least I believe it was her. Nariko told me. She's coming down."  
  
"Well, then.. How about some good news?"  
  
"Sounds.. just peachy."  
  
"I got a job! I'll tell you about it later. I better explain some ground rules to Kuronue before mom gets here." He rolled his eyes. "If he mentions Makai, Reikai, or demons.." He just shook his head. The girls looked at each other.  
  
"Let's hope he listens.." Botan said worriedly.  
  
"Kuronue? Listen? Hah, that was a good one, Botan-san." Nariko stated with a shake of her head. "He might."  
  
"I think you two look so cute together. I'm serious." Nariko blushed and looked away from Botan, who slipped into a pair of Kurama's sweat pants and one of his white shirts.  
  
"Now, that doesn't look bad. You can't even tell."  
  
"Good, that's what I'm hoping for." They walked back out. Botan grabbed her book off the coffee table, Kurama was finishing up on his last pages of this one book he had been reading before, Kuronue was flipping through a magazine, and Nariko was sitting next to Kuronue, watching as he flipped. The doorbell rang and Nariko got up to get it. Kuronue followed her.  
  
"Hello!" Shiori said cheerfully. She stared at them in confusion. Kurama got up and embraced his mother.  
  
"These are guests of mine." He said with a smile. "This is Nariko and this is Kuronue." She smiled at them and shook their hands.  
  
"Are you still with that dear girl, Botan?" He nodded and took her hand, leading her in. Botan looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Shiori-san!" She set her book down and stood up, giving the woman a loose hug. "We have some wonderful news for you!"  
  
"Really? That's wonderful. I just came to visit you two since I couldn't get a hold of you." They talked for a bit more before Shiori asked about the news.  
  
"The news.. Well.." Kurama was obviously having a tough time with it. Botan shushed him and smiled. She settled her hand on her stomach.  
  
"I'm pregnant. Two months." Shiori's eyes became wide. Then the biggest smile spread across her face.  
  
"Oh! I can't wait to see the little bundle of joy!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
(6 months later)  
  
Botan sighed and dropped her purse on the floor. She draped her coat lazily over the chair. Kurama looked up from the newspaper.  
  
"You're home awfully early. Something wrong?" She didn't seem to have the energy to reply.  
  
"Just.. some pains is all. I think they're trying to make me give birth earlier." She plopped down on the couch and sunk down. She yawned. "I could use some sleep."  
  
"Nariko volunteered to cook dinner tonight. She said that it would be better than you staying on your feet after a hard day's work. Kuronue has been with Hiei all day, I believe. I just got home at the usual time." He explained. She nodded and yawned again. "Get some sleep." He picked up a blanket and put it over her. He leaned down to kiss her when she pulled lightly on his hair.  
  
"I told you to stop fussing and worrying and that it'll give you grey hair. What happened?"  
  
"You like it? I do. I guess I'm blending in more with Youko since I learned how to transform on my own." The front part of his bangs had turned pure silver, reminding her of the handsome fox. He poked her stomach.  
  
"Don't that's sore.." She trailed off when he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
"Get some sleep, Botan." She nodded and closed her eyes. Her breathing eventually slowed and Nariko got back with the food she bought. "Went with Keiko?" Kuronue and Yuusuke came in with frowns and bags to match. "Yup, you did. Botan's home so try to be quiet."  
  
"How is the diety doing?" Hiei asked, peering out from behind Yuusuke with just as many bags. He looked in the direction of the couch.  
  
"She's doing okay, just worn out."  
  
"I can't believe it." Keiko said in excitement. "Twins!" Botan's eyes snapped open and she winced in pain. "Botan-chan?"  
  
"Kurama.." She was scared. Hiei sensed her fear. "It hurts.." She took some deep breaths, hoping this would end soon.  
  
"She might be having them prematurely!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Botan got taken to the hospital with her bag the doctor had told her to prepare in advance. They were awfully lucky they did. Everyone was waiting anxiously for any report from them. They were sitting there for quite a while before a nurse came out to inform them.  
  
"Twins! And they're absolutely precious. A boy and a girl." They all cheered and smiled. Keiko hugged Yuusuke as tightly as she could and smiled.  
  
"Well, they did it!" Yuusuke grinned.  
  
"I'm so very proud of them." Yukina said, blushing slightly when Kuwabara put his arm around her. They were all relieved that it was over. Hiei was the only one who hadn't cheered. But he smiled. And that would be enough of a blessing for the family.  
  
Botan was never more relieved when it was over. She got to hold each of them and it was hard for her to hold in her tears of joy. She had been told that Keiko had called Shiori and the woman had arrived to see her grandchildren. Kurama was with her all the way. She was surprised he hadn't passed out.  
  
"They're beautiful.." They had been cleaned, of course, and wrapped in blankets. They were quiet and Kurama was thankful. He had a headache. He smiled cheerfully at his mate.  
  
"Imagine that. A boy and a girl."  
  
"Remind me next time to break your wrist when squeezing." She smiled up at him and he chuckled. He rubbed his hand.  
  
"Well, I'm sure it would be a lot less painful that way." They shared one more smile then their attention was held by the two newborns. "Remind us not to tell our little boy that he's five minutes older than his sister."  
  
"They will wonder.." Her tears escaped. "This is the happiest moment of my life."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, what a beautiful ending. The next chapter might be long or short. Depends on what you want. I should start thanking you all for sticking with me through this. I have names for the babies, I assure you.  
  
The Vote!  
  
1st question: Long or short?  
  
2nd question: Should the next chapter be the last?  
  
3rd question: Do you want me to write the weddings?  
  
4th question: Review or not to review? ~_0  
  
*THANKS* 


	7. Chapter 7

-Broken Petals-  
  
-Okay, I have many votes for writing the weddings. It won't be sappy, so don't worry. I'll try to make it humorous. It'll be long, also. And this will not be the last chapter! Thank you for voting! ~_0 And thank you for saying yes to the last question! ^.^; Well, better start if I'm going to finish it.-  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama blinked. He sighed when everyone was fussing. He was only getting married. This was a big tradition for humans, though. It was quite big for him, also. But that did not mean that he had to go out there looking like a penguin and walking like one! Hiei was having trouble keeping in his laughter. Kuronue was glowering and glaring at Kurama and muttering curses at him in every language he knew.  
  
"What's the matter, Kuronue? Uncomfortable?" The raven shut his mouth but did, however, continue to glare at him.  
  
"You look like a stuffed penguin with red hair." Hiei commented. Kurama smirked at him.  
  
"You look like a stuffed penguin with spiky black hair and an attitude problem." Hiei rolled his eyes. Yuusuke was trying to beat the stuffing out of the people who were fussing over him.  
  
"This is pointless! I don't see why I can't just be left alone and look like this! I want people to recognize me, not say, 'who's that penguin near the altar'!"  
  
"Enough penguin jokes." Kuwabara said. "I think we should just run out of this room as fast as possible."  
  
"That's the smartest thing you said all day." Yuusuke, of course, was the first out the door and everyone came next. Kurama pulled over the nearest chair and set it under the doorknob. "That was a relief."  
  
"What shall we do until we're needed out there?"  
  
"God only knows but I'm thankful we're out of there." Kuronue answered voluntarily. "You're going to pay for making me go through this."  
  
"Shut up." Kurama stated, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I wonder how the girls are doing.."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Botan growled and shoved the woman who was preparing her away.  
  
"Will you please just let me see? I don't care if you're not done!" She peered into the mirror and gasped softly. Her dress was traditional white and was simple and flowing. She had elbow-length gloves, white, and a small veil, also white. They had let her hair down and put sparkling stuff in it. She looked over at poor Keiko. They were done soon after. Botan's maid of honor was Yukina and Keiko's was Shizuru. "I can't help but wonder if Shiori is happy or not." Nariko, who was the flower girl even though she was older and children usually do that, frowned and lightly slapped Botan's shoulder.  
  
"Don't be silly, of course she's happy. She has two beautiful little grandchildren and her daughter-in-law is just as beautiful. Youko-sama is happy as well. There is nothing more they could ask for." Botan smiled cheerfully at hearing so and hugged the startled demon.  
  
"Thanks. Anyway, we'd better keep out of sight. Its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before a wedding." Nariko sweat-dropped.  
  
"I'll never get used to you humans. Come on, groom sounds like broom. Do you use the man to sweep the floor!?" She frowned as the others laughed. "And why the need for rings and weddings? All you get is a certificate that could be ripped, burned, or destroyed! Our mating process is much more simple. For instance, the bite mark." She pulled Botan's hair back slightly. "See? It can never go away and others cannot touch you because you have the mark."  
  
"I like the demonic way." Botan agreed. "It only hurts for a second, but the thrill of knowing you're stuck together forever overpowers that and not to mention what you're doing when he marks you.." She trailed off, blushing. Shizuru nudged her.  
  
"Now I know why you got pregnant first." Botan glared at her but could hardly contain her laughter when the others cracked up. "It would've been Kieko, here."  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Keiko asked, looking a little miffed.  
  
"Look who you're in love with, for crying out loud. Yuusuke. And you can't deny that I didn't catch you cuddling." Shizuru snickered.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Botan was nervous. Keiko was nervous. They were having doubts. A lot of doubts. Would they trip over their dresses? Would they studder? Would they say something wrong? Botan took a deep breath. It was hard. Keiko was first. Nariko went out and smiled cheerfully at everyone. She kept her eyes ahead. Shizuru stood in front of Yukina and watched as Keiko came down the isle next, beside her father. Yuusuke watched, a smile on his face. The veil was pulled over her face, hiding her honey-colored eyes.  
  
"Hey.." He whispered when she was standing next to him. The priest read from his book but Yuusuke couldn't help looking down at Keiko.  
  
"Do you, Yuusuke Urameshi, take Keiko Yukimura to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" Yuusuke looked down once again.  
  
"I do." He took the ring from Kuwabara and put it on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"And do you, Keiko Yukimura, take Yuusuke Urameshi to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" Keiko closed her eyes and bit her lip.  
  
"I do." She took the ring from Shizuru and put it on his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"Does anyone object to this marriage? Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Yuusuke lifted the veil and leaned down, kissing her gently. They both got to their sides and watched as Botan was escorted by Kuronue. Kurama's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't tear his eyes from her. The priest recited the entire thing over again, taking a sip of water a few times because he was thirsty. "Do you, Suuichi Minamino, take Botan Hirata to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" Kurama smiled.  
  
(AN - Hirata.. Yes, I gave her one. I have no idea what her last name is.)  
  
"I do." Her heart was pounding in her chest when he put the ring on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"Do you, Botan Hirata, take Suuichi Minamino to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" Botan looked at Hiei and the others. They looked at her and she was encouraged.  
  
"I do." He could feel her take his hands and put the ring on. She was shaking slightly. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"Does anyone object to this marriage? Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest was thankful he didn't have to do this again that day. That was one long speech. Kurama lifted the veil and kissed her. He felt a lot better when everyone took their eyes from them.  
  
"See, Kuronue? That wasn't so bad, now, was it?" Kuronue narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Don't push it, fox." He warned, a small smile on his face. "You guys look great. At least you don't look like--"  
  
"No more with the penguin jokes, okay?" Kuwabara asked, feeling a little sick. "I can't breath.. I think they got the belt too tight.."  
  
"Oh, Kazuma.." Yukina giggled when he blushed. "You're just embarrassed."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"It was very beautiful. They did a nice job." Shiori commented. She bounced little Ryu up and down on her lap. Botan was sitting next to her, holding Sakura and playing with her. Kurama agreed. He was sitting across from them in the chair. Nariko and Kuronue were talking in the kitchen, most likely arguing about Kuronue wanting a snack.  
  
"It doesn't feel any different being married." Botan said quietly. "I thought it might feel a little differently." Kurama's eyes went to her neck and noticed the bite mark. He smirked.  
  
"How so?" She shrugged. Shiori watched the two and followed Kurama's gaze. She thought it a little odd to see a bite mark on her daughter-in-law's neck. They looked like fang marks..  
  
"Well, when your father and I married, I felt nothing different. The only thing was that we were together all the time." She said with a smile. Ryu blew a bubble and she popped it, poking his nose lightly. He went cross-eyed when he followed her finger with his amethyst eyes. "They are so cute." She turned her gaze to little Sakura who was curiously looking at her brother and making noises. She blinked and her jade eyes widened when Botan started to tickle her. The little girl giggled and squirmed in her mother's lap.  
  
"I know." Botan smiled cheerfully. It made Kurama think of the time when he was away. He shook his head slightly and returned to the present.  
  
"Why didn't you want a honeymoon?"  
  
"Because we want to stay here with the others. We have enough time alone with each other anyway. If we had anymore, I'm sure I would strangle him before long." Botan answered, laughing. Kurama glared at her.  
  
"And I would storm home to you, mom, and complain that my wife was trying to murder me for stealing cookies."  
  
"Shut up! If you were stealing cookies, Kuronue would be doing the strangling." They all laughed. Sakura made a loud noise and attracted their attention.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Can I please have the bag of chips?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then can I have one chip?"  
  
"No."  
  
"For goodness sake, can I have something to eat?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay." Pause. "Can I have these cookies?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Can I have one cookie?"  
  
"Get lost."  
  
"Does that mean 'no' or 'get lost with the cookie'?" Nariko grabbed the cookie out of Kuronue's hand.  
  
"Now, get lost."  
  
"Can I have that back to get lost with?" Nariko was on the verge of stuffing the damn cookie down his throat so that he would shut up. She growled at him. "Can I have the bag of chips?" She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the kitchen.  
  
"If only the kitchen doors had locks." She pulled a rolling pin from god-knows-where and held it menacingly in front of his face. "You come near the kitchen door and you won't have teeth to chew with nor legs to walk to the kitchen with."  
  
"Speak a little louder, I can't hear you." She glared at him. "Well, I could gum my food and crawl to the kitchen.." She lifted the rolling pin. "Did I say that out loud?" It came down and he yelped, ducking and putting his hands over his head. "I get the point!" After she left, he turned around. He rubbed his ear and noticed everyone was silent and staring at him, even the children. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Kurama said, shaking his head. Shiori looked a little worried. "This is normal, mother. Don't bother worrying about those lost to this world." Five minutes later..  
  
"Hey!" Botan slapped her forehead with her hand.  
  
"My point exactly." Shiori sighed.  
  
"I think I've had enough excitement for one lifetime. I'm going home to relax." Kurama leaned forward to whisper to Botan, which meant that everyone in the room would hear him.  
  
"Which means clean the extent of the house two times over then eat something and sit down to watch a love story on WE." Botan tried to stifle her giggles. ((AN Author's Note for those of us who are slow - WE is Women's Entertainment for those of us who are slow. I've never watched anything on that channel, in fact, the only reason I know it exists is because I like to flip through channels.. *clears throat* Back to the fic..))  
  
"Someone has to do it, Suuichi." She left with a smile on her face. Botan looked at Kurama.  
  
"I need a rocking chair." He blinked then his eyes widened in realization. "These two would love that, don't you think?"  
  
"They would." He took his son from her hands and sat down next to her. Botan watched as he stared at his son with a proud look on his face. She knew that he had wanted to be a father. It was wonderful that he had gotten what he wanted. She smiled and stood up, handing him Sakura.  
  
"I have to go and get their bottles ready." He watched her leave then looked back down at the twins. Sakura and Ryu seemed to be having a.. staring contest. Then Ryu blew another bubble and Sakura giggled.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Botan lay in bed with Kurama by her side. She twirled his red hair in her fingers and just stared into his eyes. They needed no words to understand the other. He then yawned. She yawned and slapped his arm.  
  
"Don't do that. You're making me tired." He grinned. She rolled her eyes and snuggled deeper into the blankets. She closed her eyes. It didn't last very long because he was tossing and turning. "Stop it, you loon. I know you're only doing that to keep me awake. I have to go to work tomorrow, same as you. Go to sleep."  
  
"You didn't give me my good-night kiss." He pouted. She smiled and kissed him. He grinned. "Good-night."  
  
"Good-night." Their room was anything but dark. The light from the moon lit it up and made it seem like a lamp was on. They fell asleep fast, being tired from the day's events.  
  
Kuronue tossed and turned, finally getting so frustrated that he got up and took his pillow with him. He was sleeping in the twin's room, on the bed that was next to the window. He opened the door and closed it quietly behind him. Then he tiptoed to Nariko's room and knocked. He opened the door and bent down, staring at her.  
  
"Nariko.." She opened her eyes and stared at him. She blinked and looked at the digital clock.  
  
"It's three in the morning.. What do you want?" He held up his pillow. Her eyes widened and she blushed deeply. Her heart pounded and she sat up and turned on the lamp. She pulled up the strap on her shirt that had slipped down.  
  
"Can you move over?" He pleaded. "I can't sleep and.." She smiled slightly and moved over, making room for him. He smiled gleefully and got in, turning the lamp off. "Thanks, Nariko." She mumbled something and rolled over, facing the opposite way as him. "Good-night."  
  
"'Night.." She responded.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Really, thanks for volunteering to watch them while we go to work." Botan said as she kissed each of the twins on their foreheads. Kurama had gone out to start the car. Nariko smiled.  
  
"They're angels. And besides, what else do we have to do? We're staying here, it's the least we could do." She said with a smile.  
  
"Where's Kuronue? He wasn't in the twin's room when I went in this morning." The demon blushed and glanced around. "What happened?" Botan grinned. "Tell me."  
  
"Well, he came in my room at three this morning saying that he couldn't sleep. I let him sleep in there with me." She explained. "He's like a little kid, I swear. I'll let Youko-sama handle the potty-training." Botan laughed just as Kurama came into the room.  
  
"What's up?" The two girls just shook their heads and Nariko shooed them out.  
  
"Have a good day!"  
  
"We'll try!" They waved at her. Kurounue came out of Nariko's room, scratching his head and yawning.  
  
"'Morning, sunshine." She said sarcastically, barely having the control to hold in her laughter. His hair was a mess and his eyes were half-closed. He gave her a lopsided grin.  
  
"You know it." He went first to the bathroom then came back out. "Hey there, sport." Ryu was staring up at him from the floor of the playpen. Sakura was asleep next to him. "I wonder what our children will look like?" Nariko stared at him.  
  
"Our children?" She asked, thinking she might have heard wrong.  
  
"Yeah. I hope one of them looks like their mother." She blushed.  
  
"We're not even mates and you're talking about children!" He blinked, staring at her.  
  
"You don't want children?" She rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen, sitting down and banging her head on the table. She stayed like that until she heard the door open. "Answer my question."  
  
"You're not serious.." She groaned and looked up at him. He had a stubborn look on his face. "Is that a proposal?" He thought for a minute then cleared his throat and kneeled down in front of her, taking one of her hands in his.  
  
"No, this is a proposal. Nariko, will you be my mate?" She stared at him, not really sure if he was serious or not. She was a little frightened to answer; to find out he was joking. She stayed silent, staring at him.  
  
"I-" She bit her lip. "Yes.." He smirked and threw his arms around the startled demon. He left the room with a huge smile on his face. She banged her head on the table. Sure, it was what she wanted, but..  
  
"What have I done?" She asked herself. He was so childish.. but she loved that about him.  
  
"Ryu just spit up!" He called from the other room. She couldn't wait to see him as a father. She probably couldn't trust him to take care of the children by himself.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Botan got home and was greeted by a hilarious sight. Kurama was lying on the floor with Ryu propped up on his chest. The little boy was trying to stuff a toy in Kurama's mouth. Sakura was pulling Kuronue's hair and Nariko was laughing at him. She set her purse down and took her coat off and joined in on the fun. A few hours later Nariko and Botan were sitting down by themselves, talking.  
  
"Kuronue asked me to be his mate.." Her crimson eyes went to the table. Botan leaned forward, anxious to know what she said.  
  
"Don't keep me waiting! What did you say!?" Nariko smiled and bit her lip.  
  
"I said yes." Botan smiled cheerfully.  
  
"We have a new couple and maybe some new little bundles of joy.." She looked lovingly at her two little ones.  
  
"Woah, slow down with the future predictions, okay? I don't think I could handle another one.." As if on cue, Kuronue, Kurama, and Hiei walked in the door. Nariko sighed and put her head in her hands.  
  
"How's my little-" Kuronue had leaned over to talk to Nariko when she suddenly put her hand over his mouth. "Nnhnn!" She looked up at him, her eyes shadowed by her red bangs.  
  
"Just be quiet. I have a headache." He pouted and gave her a pleading look. Hiei sat down next to Botan and tolerated her hug. He even hugged her back. Ryu pulled on his hand, pleading for attention. Sakura climbed in his lap and stared up at him.  
  
"They like you, Hiei." The koorime ignored Kurama's comment. Keiko and Yuusuke came up with Kuwabara and Yukina to visit. Botan smiled when they were all sitting down and joking with each other, smiling and laughing.  
  
"This is the best family a person could ever ask for."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
End of chapter 7! Woo! Next chapter is the wonderfully beautiful Epilogue. Hope this is long enough for you and I hope you liked it! Please review.  
  
-Jess- 


	8. Epilogue

~Broken Petals: Epilogue~  
  
Hey ya'll! The last chapter to Broken Petals, sequel to Unshed Tears! Woo! We've finally made it to the end. I had a lot of fun writing this for you and I hope you had fun reading it. Here is your last chapter. I will try to make this go out with a bang!  
  
~^~  
  
Ryu was glued to the picture album. Sakura was playing with her little sister, Mikomi. They had grown up a lot and it was much different than when they were children. Kurama walked in the door, frowning.. until he saw his mate. Botan greeted him with a bright smile and kissed him gently.  
  
"How was work?" She asked, her eyes shining.  
  
"It was okay." Mikomi, Ryu, and Sakura raced over to smother their father in hugs and kisses and questions. "One at a time, please!" He laughed. "At least let me get through the door!" He closed the door and sat down on the couch. Botan stared fondly at them. They had been married for eight years. Ryu and Sakura were both eight and Mikomi was six. She had never been happier. Kuronue and Nariko now lived in the house next door. They had two beautiful little boys. Yuusuke and Keiko had a baby boy. Yukina and Kuwabara had a little girl. Hiei was single and still the same good ol' little koorime.  
  
"Kurama, I'm going over to Shizuru's to help her." Shizuru was pregnant and a newly wed. She had met some guy and they just hit it off. "She wants me to take little Mikomi."  
  
"Okay." He smiled slightly. "When are you going?"  
  
"In a few hours." She answered. "I'll make all of you dinner first." She smiled and walked into the kitchen. She thought about her children.  
  
Ryu had dark blue hair with silver streaks and a silver strand of hair on each side of his face. He had bright amethyst eyes, like hers. He had a slight temper but he was good-natured. He was very polite and caring.  
  
Sakura had red hair with the silver streaks and a silver strand of hair on each side of her face. She had pretty jade green eyes, just like Kurama's. The girl was happy, almost cheerful. She had a slight temper and was very polite and caring.  
  
And last was little Mikomi. She was a bit of an oddity but she was beautiful. She had green hair with silver streaks and a silver strand of hair on each side of her face. Her eyes were a golden amber color that was probably the characteristic of Youko. She was sweet and charming with a dangerous air around her. She was strangely almost full demon. They had trouble hiding her fox ears from the world. The doctor had trouble believing it and thought he had eaten too much hospital food.  
  
Botan smiled dreamily. She was never happier. A knock at the door brought her thoughts to a halt.  
  
"I'll get it!" She opened the door and found Yuusuke there, grinning widely.  
  
"How's my favorite assistant?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm fine, Yuusuke. How are you?" He nodded. "What about Keiko and little Ringo?" He nodded again. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came over to borrow a cup of sugar."  
  
"Two blocks for a cup of sugar?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Still as sharp as ever, I see." He walked in and closed the door behind him. "Actually, I'm here for a visit. Keiko's cleaning house again."  
  
"That's more like it. You just don't want to work." She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Caught me with my hands red!" He laughed then gave her a look. "No telling Keiko, right?"  
  
"No, I suppose I won't.." She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"I did my share of work yesterday! Today was my only day off since last week!" Kurama and the others came out to see him. "Hey, Kurama! How's my favorite fox-boy?" Botan sighed and sweat-dropped.  
  
"I'll set another spot for dinner."  
  
"Uncle Yuusuke!" Mikomi said, pulling on his pant-leg to get his attention. He reached down and picked her up. He tweaked one of her small silver-furred ears and kissed her cheek.  
  
"How are ya, shrimp?" He asked, smirking at her. Her face lit up.  
  
"Happy." She said. "I'm goin' wit' mommy to see Auntie Shizuru today." He smiled and turned to Botan.  
  
"That's right. I forgot you were goin' over. How is she doing?"  
  
"She's doing all right. She just needs a little help and a little company now and then. Jiro can't do it all when he's working those long hours. Three months already." She walked back into the kitchen. Yuusuke went with Kurama into the living room and sat with him. Ryu and Sakura sat down on the floor, playing with their toys. Mikomi stayed in Yuusuke's lap.  
  
"How are you two doin' after eight years of marriage?"  
  
"It doesn't even seem like we're married." Kurama admitted. "What about you and Keiko?"  
  
"Well.. she still hits pretty hard.." He smiled. "Nah, it's still the same." He sighed.  
  
"Father life is treating you well?" Kurama asked, ruffling Mikomi's hair gently.  
  
"Of course it is. Ringo is just like me. Rough around the edges but the best damn person on the inside." Yuusuke said with a proud look on his face. "He's with Keiko. She wanted him to help out.. I feel bad for the poor little guy." Ryu got up and sat on his father's lap. Sakura sat on the other half of Kurama's lap.  
  
"And I can't feel my legs half the time.." He smiled. Botan came back in a little while later.  
  
"Time to eat."  
  
~^~  
  
Shizuru sat at home, eating non-fat foods and other such things that she was craving. She needed to eat some ice cream and chocolate.. not to mention pasta and pizza.. She was craving weird things. She was currently eating yogurt.  
  
"Botan.." She couldn't cook so she was waiting on her friend to come. Suddenly, a knock came at the door then it opened. A little girl ran to her and jumped up onto the couch, hugging her. "Hey, shrimp." Botan came in next, bringing in a container.  
  
"Brought some spaghetti for you. Stopped at the store and got ice cream and some chocolate, too." She said, sitting down with a sigh.  
  
"Auntie Shizuru!" Two young voices chirped. Ryu and Sakura ran in with Yuusuke and Kurama behind them. Shizuru sweat-dropped.  
  
"Family outing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Husband and freeloader didn't want to stay there with the other two." Shizuru laughed, staring at the two boys, who blushed lightly and looked away. "I guess I can't ask for much more than this."  
  
"Are you exhausted?" Botan nodded. "Motherhood or being a wife?"  
  
"Wife is more exhausting. Keeping up with the husband.." Botan smiled at Kurama, who looked insulted. "I'm kidding. Kura-chan helps out a lot. Being a mother can take a lot out of you."  
  
"Thanks for helping me out. Jiro just isn't here enough." She set her hand on her stomach. "Hand over the spaghetti." Botan laughed.  
  
"I was waiting for you to say that." She handed over the container with a fork.  
  
~^~  
  
Night was settling over Japan; a star-filled night without a cloud in sight. A gentle yet cool breeze blew through the streets and alleyways, rustling tree branches, blowing against windowpanes, and nipping at anyone who was outside. Botan prepared her children's beds, smiling as she pulled the sheets to the side. She turned around when they came in, done with their baths and ready for a bedtime story. Botan always loved to tell them of the true tales of the spirit detective and his team of willing and brave fighters. Mikomi was the last to wander in, her amber eyes showing weariness.  
  
"Into bed with you." Botan said softly, lifting her up and setting her into bed. Kurama came in, drying off his hair and face. "Did you get another bath?"  
  
"Of course. Happens every time I give them their baths." He looked at the kids, who laughed and hid themselves under the blankets. "What story are you telling them tonight?"  
  
"Well.. I was thinking of the one where my brave heroes entered the Dark Tournament." She answered. He turned around.  
  
"In that case, I think I'll go and get ready for bed." Botan crossed her arms.  
  
"And why is that?" He stopped and turned around, a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
"Because I relive the memory every day.." He trailed off, turning back around and leaving. Botan knew she wouldn't get far in telling it. They would be fast asleep before she got to the ending of the first battle.  
  
~^~  
  
Botan flipped on the light of her room, leaning against the door frame. She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow when he looked up at her.  
  
"They love to hear about their father.. but he never tells them about his battles and his hardships. You know that they will get their urges to fight and you will feel that anxiety and worry. You can tell them about the pain of battle.. I never could. I never fought." She sat down on the edge of their bed and rested her hand on his. "I can never prepare them for what they will feel."  
  
"Nor can I, Botan. It is different for everyone. I can tell them of mine.. but it will not be similar for them. They are half-demons and I am not. The thrill of battle and the nature of pain will feel differently to them." Kurama replied with a shake of his head. She nodded.  
  
"They will want to hear from you about those battles someday."  
  
"And, when they are ready, I will." She got up and turned off the light, walking through the dark to the bed. She lay down and felt his arms wrap around her, banishing the chill of the unused blankets. She snuggled closer to him and smiled.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." He smiled and sighed, shifting slightly to get more comfortable for the long night's sleep that awaited him.  
  
"'Night." They said in unison.  
  
~^~  
  
The End.  
  
-_-; Another fic has come to an end. Prepare for others ending as well.. I'm not exactly certain which ones are the closest. I know that DP will be ending soon.. just how soon, I have no clue! ^_^; There will be some new fics. I'll be changing them in my.. info thing.. so yeah. Check that out soon and it'll be updated.  
  
Thank you for your patience and for your reviews. Your comments made me happy. I was pleased to know that many of you liked this! I am proud.  
  
-Jess a.k.a. MysticBluAngel 


End file.
